


Heat

by Tish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Power Dynamics, Seduction, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Desperate seduction.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Bedelia felt herself bump against the wall as Chiyoh closed in on her. As she swallowed saliva, she could see Chiyoh staring intently at her throat.

A finger slowly circled her nipple over her blouse and she closed her eyes, feeling the heat rising between them.

“Are you scared?” Chiyoh breathlessly asked her.

“Yes,” Bedelia replied, throat dry and constricted. “Keep going.”

Chiyoh's other hand pressed against her as it traveled down her body, coming to rest at her crotch.

“Keep going!” Bedelia opened her eyes as Chiyoh brushed a finger, just stopping above her clitoris.

“Make me,” Chiyoh challenged.

 


End file.
